Ma vie sans toi n'est pas une vie
by AlianaSparkle
Summary: Je ressors de mes placards de vieux trucs... Ron Hermione dans un monde sans magie, avec des persos d'Harry Potter évidemment, mais il y a aussi des persos inventés
1. Il allait partir

Il la regardait silencieusement, comment pouvait il encore respirait. Elle pleurait et tout était de sa faute. Il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais comment le pourrait il? C'est lui qui la quitte, parce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, parce qu'il l'aime, parce qu'il veut qu'elle soit heureuse...

Il ne la mérite pas, d'ailleurs ce soir il lui annonçait son futur départ. Elle n'avait rien dit, une larme avait perlé puis tant d'autres. Elle soutenait son regard, puis elle lui sourit.

\- Pardonne ma réaction. Je suis heureuse pour toi. C'est une belle opportunité ce travail. Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus te voir. On ne s'est pas quitté depuis...

\- On ne s'est jamais quitté, mais il est temps d'avancer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui sans doute...

Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager, elle sent son cœur se déchirer et elle sourit. C'est son ami, elle lui doit tant de chose, d'être en vie en priorité. Elle l'aime depuis tant d'années mais elle n'a jamais rien dit et ce soir il s'en va en Australie. Et elle ne le reverra plus jamais, car il est comme ça son ange, il tire un trait sur sa vie ici, sur elle... Sourire, toujours sourire, elle peut le faire et elle le fait, pour lui, pour cet amour qu'elle laisse partir, pour qu'il soit heureux...

Une semaine plus tard:

Il boucle sa dernière valise, elle est à l'entrée de sa chambre, elle toque doucement...

\- Je peux?

\- Biensur, tu es chez toi maintenant!

\- Oui chez moi, c'est bizarre mais je m'y habituerai...

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas?

\- Je...non rien, oublie veux tu.

\- Comme tu veux, je t'invite au resto ce soir n'oublies pas.

Elle retourne dans sa chambre, met le premier CD d'Evanescence dans son ordinateur. Elle se dirige vers sa penderie et sort une magnifique robe rouge sang. Elle va à la douche quand elle revient dans sa chambre elle met la robe. Elle met en évidence sa taille fine et sa poitrine. Elle se dirige vers son miroir pour se maquiller quand les premières notes de My Immortal se font entendre. Elle fusille du regard son ordi, mais déjà une première larme roule sur sa joue, la traitresse. Ne pas pleurer répète-t-elle dans sa tête, mais c'est peine perdue. Elle pleure en silence, d'ailleurs cela fait une semaine qu'elle fait tout en silence. Elle ne chante plus, elle ne rigole plus et tant qu'aux larmes elles sont quotidiennes.

Il est assis sur son lit regardant cette chambre vide, qui fut la sienne pendant 3 ans, une porte claque et trente seconde après il entend Going under. Il sourit, c'est lui qui lui a offert cet album. Il entend le bruit de la douche, de cette salle de bain commune qui sépare les chambres. Il l'entend repartir dans sa chambre, lui à besoin de prendre une douche, à peine ouvre-t-il le robinet d'eau chaude qu'il entend My Immortal. Un boule se forme dans sa gorge, non il ne flanchera pas, un homme ne pleure pas. Il plongea son visage sous la douche, ses larmes se mélangeant à l'eau chaude. Car demain il allait prendre un pour l'Australie, où l'attendais une magnifique maison et un job de rêve payée de manière astronomique, pire que les joueur de foot.  
Demain il allait redevenir ce con égoïste et narcissique qu'il était avant de la rencontré. Il se prépara et toqua à sa porte, pas de réponse.

Il entra, elle était sur le lit, en position fœtale serrant dans ses bras la peluche qu'il avait gagné à la fête foraine. Qu'elle était belle dans cette robe rouge, elle était toujours belle de toute façon. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour contempler son visage et se figea. Elle ne dormait pas, elle avait bien les yeux fermés mais elle pleuré comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Pourtant il l'avait souvent consolé. Mais ce soir elle lui fit peur...

Elle l'avait entendu toquer, elle avait voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortait, seules les larmes. Alors elle avait fermé les yeux, elle le connaissait par cœur il allait entrer, il la laisserait dormir. La chanson Hello démarra et elle entendit qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Désespérément elle essayait d'arrêter le torrent de ses larmes mais rien n'y faisait. Demain il partait, demain elle n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Elle sentit deux bras la soulever et l'entourer. Elle senti son parfum. Une dernière fois, LA dernière fois pensa t'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma princesse? Qui a osé te faire du mal? Dis le moi je t'en prie, dis quelque chose!

\- Tout va bien maintenant, s'entend elle répondre d'une voix cassée remplis de sanglots.

Il resserre l'étreinte, ça serait douloureux même si elle n'avait pas tant besoin de lui.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien, ma princesse je ne t'ai jamais vu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, elle était sortie de son étreinte. Elle ne devait pas flancher, sourire toujours sourire, elle pouvait le faire, elle lui devait. C'était décidé ce soir elle jouerait encore la comédie.

\- Tu me donne 5 petites minutes et je suis prête.

Elle était déjà dans la salle de bain quand il réagit. Non mais elle est folle ou quoi, je ne vais pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Il la suivit dans la salle d'eau, elle avait commencé à se maquillé et elle lui souriait.

\- Désolée, c'est My Immortal qui m'a fait pleurer et je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter mes larmes, mais je te jure que je vais très, très bien. Au fait tu vas comment à l'aéroport demain?

\- En taxi, puisque tous le monde travail le lundi.

\- Tu vas me manquer tu sais...

\- Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir en Australie...

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens et j'ai une peur bleu des serpents. Et puis soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre, veux tu. Je sais très bien que dès que tu seras là bas tu m'oublieras. Entre tes collègues et ton nouveau job, si t'arrive à pensé à ici c'est que tu serais barge! dit elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Tu ne viendras pas me voir, jamais? murmura-t-il.

Mais si, si tu te rappelle que j'existe dans un an, promis je viendrai.

Elle lui souriait, de ce sourire qui rendait le soleil d'été fade. Comment pouvait il imaginer son désespoir, comment aurait il pu savoir...

_La soirée d'adieux_

Ils étaient au restaurant, ils parlaient de leurs vie à venir, Elle en faisait des tonne pour sourire et il se concentrait tellement pour ne pas déprimé qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

\- Alors comme ça, tu vas être le manger de l'équipe des Walibi...

\- Oui je sais que tu n'aime pas le rugby, mais...

En réalité elle adoré le rugby, cela faisait juste une semaine qu'elle maudissait le rugby et l'équipe nationale d'Australie.

\- Non j'adore le rugby, et tu le sais. Par contre je n'aime pas l'équipe d'Australie!

\- C'est la meilleure équipe au monde!

\- Non, la meilleure c'est les All Blacks. Dit elle avec un, sourire triomphant

Il n'arrivait jamais à répondre de remarque intelligente quand elle souriait ainsi alors il se tut.

En sortant du restaurant, ils déambulèrent dans Londres. Ils entrèrent dans un square et elle s'assit sur une balançoire. Qu'elle était belle ainsi, elle semblait si fragile. Elle fixa son regard et elle murmura.

\- Tu crois aux âmes sœurs?

\- Oui j'y crois, pourquoi?

\- Tu crois que si elle s'éloigne trop de vous on meurt?

\- J'espère que non, mais pourquoi tu me pause ces questions?

\- Je pensais à mes parents...

Ces parents s'étaient séparés quand elle avait 10 ans. Son père avait refait sa vie aux Etats-Unis et sa mère s'était suicidé, une semaine après on trouvait près du cadavre de son père un simple mot :

« Je te rejoins mon amour! »

\- Tu sais tes parents c'était un cas particulier...

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Mais non, elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à son départ.

Elle le regardait, il était là pour elle depuis si longtemps, depuis l'orphelinat. Il était le fils de la directrice, il avait 10 ans tout comme elle. Le jour de son arrivée elle avait pleuré et il l'avait protégé des autres enfants qui voulaient se moqué d'elle. Les paroles de ce jour résonnent dans sa tête « Le premier qui l'embête! Calme toi je serai toujours là, je t'abandonnerai pas. ». Ne pas pleurer, elle ferma les yeux un instant.

\- T'es fatiguée ma princesse?

\- Non je pensais à notre rencontre, à notre adolescence et à notre vie à l'appart. Tu vas me manquer, mais c'est mieux pour toi de partir. On vient de t'offrir le poste de tes rêves.

Elle lui souriait paisiblement comme pour lui dire que jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

\- Et toi, princesse c'est quoi tes projets? Répondit-il en souriant.

Il ne devait pas craquer, une fois dans l'avion oui, mais pas ce soir, pas pour se dernière soirée en Angleterre, avec ELLE.

\- Moi tu sais, je viens d'avoir une promotion au bureau alors pour l'instant ça va être calme.

Ne pas lui dire que sans lui je ne me projette aucun avenir.

Une heure du matin, ils entre dans l'appartement elle se dirige vers sa chambre, Il la regarde une dernière fois. Elle se retourne.

\- Comme je serai parti quand tu prendras ton taxi, je vais te dire au revoir maintenant.

Elle lui saute au coup et le serre très fort, maladroitement il pose ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Soit heureux en Australie Ron!

\- Merci Mione.

Elle court dans sa chambre ferme la porte met le CD de AARON. Elle pleure, lui aussi.  
Arriver à la chanson le tunnel d'or, Hermione c'est endormi de trop pleurer, Il entre dans sa chambre, qu'elle est belle, Elle a la même posture que cet après-midi mais à sa respiration il sait qu'elle dort. Il lui murmure à l'oreille les paroles du tunnel d'or.

« Regarde il gèle la sous mes yeux

Des stalactites rêvent trop vieux

Toutes ses promesses qui s'évaporent

Vers d'autre ciel vers d'autres ports

Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange

Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort

Mon ange mon ange

De mille saveurs une seule me touche

Lorsque tes lèvres effleurent ma bouche

De tous ses vents un seul m'emporte

Lorsque ton ombre passe ma porte

Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange

Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort

Mon ange mon ange

Prends mes soupirs donne moi des larmes

A trop mourir on pose les armes

Respire encore mon doux mensonge

Que sous ton souffle le temps s'allonge

Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange

Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort

Mon ange mon ange

Seul sur mon sort en équilibre

Mais pour mon corps mon cœur et libre

Ta voix s'efface de mes pensées

J'apprivoiserai ma liberté

Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange

Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges

Je t'aime trop fort

Mon ange mon ange»

\- Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours Mione...

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, mon ange... murmura la jeune femme de 21 ans dans son sommeil,

La femme de sa vie, il en était certain, il l'avait aimé au premier regard alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans faisant rire son meilleur ami Harry et toute sa famille. Ce soir d'ailleurs ils avaient tous refusait de venir au restaurant, laissant cette soirée aux amoureux maudits, qui ne voyaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient autrement que d'amitié...


	2. Un mois plus tard

POV Ron

Sidney 23h30 heure locale (soit 9h30 à Londres) :

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti. Un mois qu'il vivait seul. Un mois qu'il couchait avec toutes les filles brunes qu'il croisait. Un mois qu'il hurlait SON prénom au moment de jouir dans les bras de ses aventures d'une seule nuit. Un mois, cela faisait seulement un mois qu'il survivait...

**_*Flash back*_**

Elle dormait et les premières notes de cette chanson, l'avaient poussé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Simplement, il l'aimait. Il l'embrassa à la commissure des ses lèvres si belles et si tentantes. Il éteignit la lumière et l'ordinateur, puis alla dans cette pièce qui pendant 3 ans fut sa chambre. Il se coucha et il s'endormit sans sentir une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

7h30  
Une porte claqua, ce qui le réveilla. Elle était partie au travail. Elle était partie s'occuper de ses "petites sœurs" comme elle disait. Oui car sa Mione s'occuper de la carrière de 4 adolescente de 16ans. Les 4 filles étaient orphelines et avait grandi dans l'orphelinat de sa mère que Harry et Ginny avait repris depuis qu'ils étaient mariés.

Il avait son avion à 11h30, mais décida qu'il valait mieux être le plus tôt possible à l'aéroport. Il appela la station de taxi. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. Elle lui avait laissé une enveloppe sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et contempla le cadeau qu'elle lui faisait. C'était un dessin d'eux et de sa famille lors du mariage de Bill avec Fleur, il y avait 4 ans. Elle avait écrit un petit mot de sa belle écriture.

"Pour que tu te souviennes de nos visage et de notre amour dans ton pays de kangourous ;oP

Pleins de bisous.

Mione"

8h  
L'interphone sonna, il prit sa valise, posa un objet à la place de l'enveloppe, lança un dernier regard à l'appartement puis sortit. Il ferma à clé, puis laissa sa clef dans la boîte aux lettres. Quand la valise fut mise dans le coffre du véhicule, le chauffeur lui demanda.

Où allons-nous monsieur?

Heathrow!

Et le silence retomba.

11h15  
"Dernier appel pour le vol 7459 à destination de Sidney, embarquement immédiat porte 3."  
Il était devant cette porte depuis 9h, et il ne l'avait pas passé, mais l'appel de cette voix anonyme, le ramena sur Terre. Il passa la porte d'embarquement juste avant que l'hôtesse ne ferme la porte.

Lorsque l'avion décolla, une larme perla sur sa joue. C'était autant pour sa peine que pour la difficulté à quitté sa famille et sa Mione. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que malgré l'interdiction de venir qu'il avait dit à ses proches, une personne regardait l'avion 7459, et qu'elle pleurait...  
**Fin du Flash back***

Puis tout c'était enchaîné le choix des joueurs, les entraînements, les filles...  
Chaque jour il recevait des mails de sa famille, seule Hermione ne lui en envoyait quasiment pas. Il en avait reçu un seul, et encore elle lui parlait de la météo et lui demandait si tout allait bien pour lui.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait un mois, on était le 1 septembre, Hermione allait avoir 21 ans et il avait mal de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui envoya un long mail, qu'il ne relu pas, tant pis pour les fautes d'orthographes, tant pis pour tous le reste, il le devait.  
Lorsqu'il eut éteint l'ordinateur il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ou il s'étendit sur le lit seul pour la première fois en 1 mois.

Il avait compris, il ne l'oublierait pas et Hermione valait tellement plus que tout ça.

POV Hermione

11h30 à Londres :

Un mois qu'elle se retenait de lui écrire de long roman tous les jours. Un mois que ses "petite sœurs" avaient envahi l'appartement pour ne pas la laisser seule. Un mois, qu'au moins un membre de la famille Weasley venait la voir tous les soirs, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Un mois qu'elle faisait semblant pour Emma, Bonnie, Nina et Mégane qui ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour leur "grande sœur". Un mois que les Weasley et les Potter lui disaient qu'elle avait une petite mine. Un mois qu'elle ne dormait plus.

Elle avançait pour eux, pas pour elle. Sa vie s'était mise en pause il y a un mois, quand elle avait vue l'avion quitté le tarmac avec le plus beau spécimen roux de la planète: son Ron.  
C'était Charly, le frère aîné de Ron, et son petit ami Peter Smith qui étaient venu la chercher à Heathrow à 12h30. Ils avaient déjeuné ensembles à SOHO et quand elle lui avait demandé comment il avait su et pourquoi il était venu il lui répondit en ayant regardé Peter.

\- Si Peter partait demain, je crois que tu serais venu toi aussi. J'ai vu toute la famille dans l'aéroport, ils te cherchaient. Quand ils m'ont vu ils ont souris et son reparti. Je suis celui qui a le plus souffert, même si ma famille accepte très bien mon homosexualité il n'en est pas de même dans la famille de Peter et...

\- Merci murmura t'elle en les serrant lui et Peter dans ses petits bras. Bon il est temps que j'aille voir Meg, elle a un casting.

Un mois qu'elle écoutait en boucle le Best of de Tracy Chapman qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Un mois que plus une seule larme ne perlait, elle était au-delà des larmes. Elle se sentait vide, éteinte, presque morte.

Elle alluma son ordi, vu que tous ses proches qui étaient en vacances en France dans la famille de Fleur. Ils lui avaient dit de regarder ses mails à 11h30. Elle ouvrit son compte Hotmail. Elle avait reçut 2 mail. Le premier venait de et d' .

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle ouvrit celui de Ron pendant que les filles étaient à l'école.


End file.
